Wedding Day
by MidnightFunhouse
Summary: MY FIRST FIC BE GENTLE! anyway its an AU fic about Kaname's wedding with ? Warning: Yaoi Don't like Dont read! Rated T for safety! please excuse my horrid Grammar! PLEASE READ! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES do not own Vampire Knights!


Wedding Day

My wedding day. The day that is Suppose to be amazing, and you're suppose to be happy! But all I feel is guilty... No, no! You marry who you marry. _I'll go through with this with a smile on my face_, I think as the large double oak wood doors open. Revealing Two happy people. A tall pale man. With glowing silver hair, a dashing black suit with a sliver and purple tie, a Lilly, almost as purple as his beautiful shining eyes that held so much emotion, the breath taking smile plaster on his face. Also the man I love. Next to him is his adopted sister Yuki. In a beautiful dress a fake smile on her cherubic face, and... The women I am being forced to marry.

So here I am standing here waiting miserably for this marriage that not one of us wanted! As they are walking I see Yuki's smile falter a bit as she glance between me and Zero and then her smile falls all together. _What is she thinking about?,_ I think looking at her.

As they get to the alter she pause. I hold out my hand and Zero tries to leave but what she says catches everybody of guard!

"I can't do this!" she turns around and faces the thousands of people in the big church. Zero looks at her with a look of concern, being the humble person he was, he had too. "What do you mean?" Zero and I ask in unison.

She looks at as us like we're some kind of stupid and says, " I'm sorry Kaname! But I refuse to marry you!" I look at her. "What?" I say and so does everyone else. She smiles

" I will not be the person getting in between love! So I won't be getting married to day!" Of course the first on to act is an annoying Cross. "Sweetie, we need a wedding, we payed for everything and I don't want to waste money! This is so sudden!" _smooth cross get straight to the point for once!_ , I think.

That's when Yuki's smirk get bigger (if possible!). She grabs Zeros hand and tugs him closer. "I never said there wasn't going to be a wedding! I just won't be getting married today or to Kaname-sama!" she states matter-of-factly.

_She's not implying what I think she is! Is she...?_

"Who then?" say an awfully excited Takuma. _I wonder why!_ I think sarcastically while rolling my eyes mentally. "Zero and Kaname of course! Who else!" That's when everybody's mouths fall open. Except for mine, keeping cool with a smile on my faces, and Zero who was blushing madly.

"What are you talking about Yuki!" stammers out a beat red zero.

Yuki rolls her eyes then throws Zero at me. He lets out a yelp before tripping into my arms. Yuki turns back to the confused crowd. "These two have been in love with each other for as long as I can remember! And I don't love kaname-sama more than a brother! Everyone deserves love! And I am not taking love away from the people I care about the most! So today we will be witnessing the wedding of Zero and Kaname! Like it or not!"

She turns to Zero and me. Zero, who is still frozen from shock, in my arms. She smiles and points a finger at us. "You two get married so I can get some cake later!" She giggles and finds a seat next to cross. Everything is silent until Zero speaks up.

"k-k-kaname! Do you want to marry me!" he stammers out blushing down to his neck. I chuckle and nod. He smiles up at me then says "Then lets have ourselves a wedding!" I smile and say, "lets!" as the priest starts the ceremony.

*le time skip*

Well forehead to forehead dancing with the man I love, you could tell I was truly happy. Yuki comes running up to us like a child crossing her arms, "Cake!" she demands with a pout. Me and my 'wife' laugh then nod.

We cut the cake. Zero missed my mouth miserably with the cake and I end up with a chunk of cake and frosting all over my cheek and lips. Which I proceed to kiss him with giving him a frosted faces.

After cake we proceed with toast then some more dancing and soon enough, every drunken soul and more are driven home. Stumbling up the stairs of the Kuran mansion ' ' and I find our drunk way to the bedroom for... A bit of fun.

~fin

(a/n you know what I mean *wink wink* hint hint* :P)

**To tell you the truth I'm a bit ashamed of my writing in this story but I still had fun writing it although it didn't come out the way I wanted. The OOC was absolutely atrocious! But please tell me how you liked it and if you have criticism I'd love to hear. No one can improve unless they know what needs improving, right?**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE COVER FOR THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS(ALL I OWN IS THE STORY ITSELF), ALL RIGHTS GO TO MATSURI HINO AND OTHER RIGHTFUL OWNERS! THANK YOU FOR READING!_ **


End file.
